Because I Love You
by NaNa777
Summary: When Haruhi finds out she's pregnant, her life begins to spiral downward. Just when she thought she hit rock bottom, it seems somehow she gets pulled down even further. The last thing she is able to hold onto is the love for her unborn child and hope that things will get better.


**A/N: **Thanks for clicking on my story I really appreciate it. For those who are reading my other story, I'm not dropping that one, but I've been burning to write this one for a while, so here goes nothing…

****Warning: OOC, OC. Story is different from anime+manga**

_**Because I Love You**_

Chapter 1- _Life or Death_

It's mostly every little girl's fantasy to wear a beautiful white dress, marrying a handsome prince in a chapel with all of their loved ones present but Haruhi Fujioka was different. It wasn't as if she didn't _want_ to but she just never _thought_ about it, mainly because it wasn't in her future plans so she never gave the thought a time in her day. She was quite a weird one alright, she was _ONLY_ dating the prince of her elite high school, Tamaki Suoh but to her he was just as ordinary as she was…

"Haruuuuhhhhiiiii~~~" Tamaki swooned at his lover of 2 years

Haruhi continued to read her law textbook

"Haruuuhhhiii~~~" Tamaki said again, this time wiggling his hips back and forth as he scooted himself closer and closer to her desk

She didn't even look up when she replied with "Yes, Tamaki?"

He inched in more and more, until finally his head rested on her arm

"We're third years now and graduation is coming up soon…" He began to rub his cheek against her arm

She finally looked away from her textbook in order to give him a smug look.

"I'm not going to marry you right now…" she said predicting what his next line would be, only because any question that deals with future plans, marriage is always a topic that seems to appear.

Tamaki began to wiggle and pout, rubbing his cheek up and down more vigorously.

"Buut~~ Haruhiiii~~ why do I have to wait? What's the difference between now and then? What if someone steals you while I'm somewhere else!?" He said grabbing onto her arm, like a sloth.

Haruhi put her book down, which was filled with post-it notes to karate chop him on top of his head.

He immediately let go, wincing in pain as he began to rub his head

Haruhi looked him straight in the eyes and grabbed his shoulders

"Look, Tamaki, right now just isn't the time, we have school to get through, and we need to get ourselves well established before we can even think of marriage, love is not the only thing that goes into a wedding. I appreciate you wanting to get married so readily, but it will always be there, even 10, 20 or even 50 years from now, because I will always be yours, and beside we're living in the same apartment, we're practically married, but not legally. "

Haruhi sighed hoping he'd understand, she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Now let me finish studying, which you need to be doing now too, if you want to get into the same college as me."

Tamaki was still startled at Haruhi's openness with affection, this was a rare moment for Tamaki that only came about once a month if he's lucky.

In return Tamaki bear hugged her from her side. Haruhi's face lit up the color of an apple.

"Knock it off' She said looking over at him

"I just can't help it, if you put it that way looking so cute, I just can't help but agree with you!" Tamaki said smiling.

Graduation was coming closer and closer, with only a few weeks left it was finally time for the the seniors, Haruhi and Tamaki to put in their long delayed applications to college.

Kyoya Ootori, Tamaki's best friend was applying to a pre-med college, Honey was going to take over his father's dojo somewhere in the caribbeans with Mori at his side and the twins were going to Paris to study fashion. Everyone knew what they wanted to do, now the only hard part was leaving your youthful days behind you, along with the close friends they had made along the years… The twins begged and pleaded Haruhi to go with them, but of course she stuck to her grounds wanting to stay in Japan to study law, like her mom had did.

"So, how's it like to live with the woman of your dreams?" The twins asked Tamaki simultaneously in his room

"Well, I never really gave it much thought to be honest because it just feels so natural, and happy I guess" He replied looking up as if he were truly thinking

"That's all?, two teenagers living in the same house and nothing spectacular happens?" the twins asked shocked

"What's more is there supposed to be, living with your loved one just makes you happy, and it feels right." He said

"Bleghhh! so lame, since when did you become so boring" They said sticking out their tongue

"have you guys *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* in the *bleep*, or even *bleep* *bleep*" They asked prying into his sexual life. Seriously interested

Tamaki's face lit up automatically revealing his answer

"We didn't do any of that, it just never came up, nor did it ever get that far really …" He said sounding like a ten year old girl.

"You must be dying inside, you really are a good guy, no true man could resist for as long as you did."

"Well I do obviously think about it sometimes, but one time, almost a week - hey why I am I telling you guys this! stop asking me those questions you hentai twins." He said turning away from them

The twins laughed for a while before they said something to him again.

"Hey Tono, are you really going to apply to that nerd-filled school with Haruhi?" The twins asked the blond.

"Of course I am!" Tamaki said putting his application papers together

The twins looked at each other unsure of what to say to him.

"Tamaki, what will you do if you don't get it?" The twins asked, prying into his business

"What do you mean?" He asked neatly putting the papers into the huge envelope.

"Like if Haruhi gets in, what if you don't get in?" Hikaru said

"That won't happen…" Tamaki said waving it off, sealing the envelope.

"Oh yeah and what makes you so sure?" Kaoru said

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, I could work near her school and secretly live in her dorm!"

Hikaru laughed

"Are you serious?"

"You should know how difficult that school is to get into, so when Haruhi gets in and you don't, Haruhi will be at another school filled with young boys raging with testosterone, and you, you'll be at some other school, decreasing not only the time you two spend together, but increasing the distance as well, so when Haruhi gets "stolen" you can't even do anything about it let alone know about it…" The twins then got up laughing sadistically as they walked away from his room.

Tamaki's eyes practically left his head along with his soul, their words replayed over and over in his head _Testosterone, Stolen, Distance_

Tamaki ran to Haruhi's room, without knocking he opened the door only to reveal her in only her undergarments, pulling up a pair of pants.

They both froze at the situation, just staring at each other, he finally turned around and closed the door.

The days continued to pass them by, everyone got into their school, or had already arranged for after graduation plans. All that was left for Tamaki and Haruhi to do was wait for their application results, which was after graduation…

The day had finally came, graduation.

Everyone was in their caps and gowns, people were crying in the distance, flashes of lights were clicking everywhere. Loud chatters could be heard down the hall, and Tamaki was crying on Kyoya.

"Kyoya~~~ don't forget me okay! don't find another best friend okay! I'm the only one!" He said wiping his snot.

Kyoya laughed, but pushed him off of him.

Honey was comforting some girls who were crying and giving him farewell sweets. Mori was holding the gifts.

The twins were talking with some classmates, and Haruhi was talking to Renge.

"Okay you guys hurry up and get into the picture!" Ranka yelled to the former host and friends.

The twins took the spot on each side of Haruhi, but then Renge and Mori, who was holding Honey pushed in between, and then Kyoya and Tamaki took the position by Haruhi's side.

"Hey!" The twins yelled

"Don't move!" Ranka yelled.

The twins looked at the taller males and scoffed.

"1!" Ranka began to countdown

The twins went into 'sexy model' poses, and everyone smiled, besides Mori of course

"2!"

Tamaki put up his hands to make bunny ears behind Haruhi,

"3!"

Kyoya bent down and quickly planted a kiss on Haruhi's cheek, causing her to stop smiling, and have a face of shock.

_Click_

Haruhi touched her cheek and innocently looked up at Kyoya

"Hey! what the hell was that!?" Tamaki questioned his best friend

"A souvenir" Kyoya said smirking

"Kyoya! Not you, you can't like Haruhi! I don't want to be in a love triangle with you!" Tamaki pouting

Ranka laughed from a distance, _Ahh young love, so kawaii _

"Baka prince" Kyoya said laughing and walked away.

Tamaki felt offended, but continued to pester him

"What was that all about?" Renge said to Haruhi

Haruhi shrugged "Beats me…"

"What if he really does like you?" She asked

"Nah… It was only a friendly gesture, you're just thinking too much" She said blowing it off

"I guess you're right now that I think about it, he's way out of your league, you got Tamaki which was surprising, but Kyoya too, that would be a little over the top…" She said looking up with her finger on her lip.

"Gee thanks…" Haruhi said

"Oh! I almost forgot" Haruhi said pulling out a small key chain with a bird on it.

"You're the last one, everyone has matching keychains now" Haruhi said giving it to her

"Wow, you have such horrible taste, it's hideous…" She said, sort of blushing and putting it in her pocket.

"I guess you can have this then…" She said putting on a silver necklace, with half a heart.

"Just to match with me, but don't worry mines is still cuter." She said showing her the other half on her necklace.

Haruhi smiled.

"I guess we'll see each other later." Renge said tearing up

"Yeah…"

Renge began to cry, and so did honey, the twins and Tamaki, they knew they were most likely not going to see each other often, and high school is a tricky thing, it can lead to everlasting friendships, or end them with time, but still they'd never be as close as they were now, and that's what hurts the most.

That's how their High School lives ended. A sweet short ending, which signified the end to their fun fille everyday lives with each other. Everyone went to do their own things, like planned everyone left after graduation, now only Tamaki, and Haruhi remained in Bunkyo, Japan. Awaiting their results.

It was now a weeks after graduation, and the summer was showing, it was going to be another very hot, hot summer.

Tamaki was sitting in front of the fan, in only think shorts and a plain white tank top.

suddenly Haruhi ran into the house, rushing to take off her shoes, which she didn't care where they went.

Tamaki was startled he never saw her so excited and happy, unless there was a good sale at the supermarket.

she charged right at him, dropping her grocery bags, and jumping into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck

"Haruhi? our sweat is being exchanged…" He said blushing.

"Tamaki, Tamaki! you won't believe it!" She said squeezing him tighter

"What is it?" He asked, not knowing how much more he could take, he wasn't sure which was causing him to boil him more, the heat, or her.

She let go of him only to show him two letters from Keio University. which followed for both:

_Dear Ms. Fujioka, Dear Mr. Suoh, We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted into our university, we expect to see you at orientation on August…_

Tamaki, shot up, and hugged her, she hugged him back

"We made it! I'm going to the same school as you! You won't be stolen! We'll be together!" Tamaki said laughing

Haruhi let him go to look him in the eyes

"You know I didn't think you had it in you, you were at the bottom of the class, and you weren't good at studying, but last year, when you got serious, I knew you'd have a chance when you were trying so hard. I'm glad." She said smiling and hugging him again.

Tamaki was almost on the verge of tears.

"Oh I'm going to schedule an appointment for the lab tomorrow, they require a urine drug test with admission acceptance letters."

"Kay!" Tamaki said

"Hey, to celebrate do you want to-" Tamaki's proposal was cut off by Haruhi getting up and running to the bathroom

Tamaki followed to see her face plunged in the toilet, hurling up whatever she had eaten that morning.

Tamaki rubbed her back, patting it occasionally, until she was done.

"Are you okay?" He said worried

"Yeah- its probably because of the heat" She said

"See, you shouldn't stay in the heat too long, this summer is going to be pretty tough, so try not to stay out too long." He said turning on the faucet for her to rinse her mouth.

"yeah, you too." she said getting up to rinse her mouth.

At the waiting room, Haruhi and Tamaki were waiting for there results from the test at the lab, Tamaki thought she was coming down with something because she wasn't feeling any better in the morning and she didn't want to eat anything, but still vomited. He had told her to reschedule her appointment, but Haruhi's stubbornness and determination didn't allow it, so they ended up going anyway.

"Hey wait right here, I have to use the bathroom." She said to Tamaki, leaving him in the waiting room, he looked back at her worried before she went in.

Haruhi went to the sink and washed her hands. She still felt nauseous, and cold, but she was sweating.

She cupped some cold water in her hand and rinsed her face.

She looked at her reflection and stared into her own eyes as the the water droplets fell from her chin

she felt a tears welling up in her eyes.

_Mom, God, if you're up there, please don't let it be true _

she thought to herself as she slowly slid her hand to her stomach

**Flashback from last night**

That night, Haruhi decided when she went back to the market, to pick up birth control pills, because she never knew what would happen, after all she lost her virginity spontaneously about 4-6 weeks ago on a heated night with Tamaki.

That's when it dawned on her.

_**She hadn't had her period in 2 months **_

Haruhi dropped the pills, and hesitantly picked up a small box

She went into the nearest bathroom, opening the box and pulling out the small white stick

she read the instructions, bearly with clear vision she took the test, sweating as she slowly saw the result appearing, deciding her future for the rest of her life, was this small white stick, and it scared the hell out of her, as it would anyone, but what scared her even more was the fact that this suddenly appeared, when she was the happiest she had been in a while. and this small white stick could crush that in less than 60 seconds.

Finally the result was clear:

_POSITIVE/ _**PREGNANT **

Haruhi dropped the stick, feeling the oxygen leaving her head.

**Present**

Haruhi, just couldn't believe it, she needed to check with a professional, she just couldn't trust that little white stick. _After all it was only 99.99% accurate, she could be that .01% _

Haruhi dried her face with some paper towels.

She took a deep sighed and left the restroom.

Haruhi and Tamaki waited a few more minutes before the nurse called their names.

"You're both happily negative for all drug test!" She smiled handing them the official documents.

Tamaki sort of chuckled "Thanks"

"No problem" she said

"Tamaki go on ahead I want to ask the nurse a few personal girl questions…" She said

"It's fine, I can handle it, I've grown up around females!" He said smiling

"No, I'm not fine with you hearing personal stuff about my girl problems" Haruhi said

Tamaki knew when to back off so he walked away "Sheesh, is periods that much of an embarrassment for girls… I mean she should be glad she hasn't even had one in a while…" he said scratching his head and walking away.

When Tamaki was out of earshot Haruhi looked back to make sure he was really gone.

"Ms. I don't understand why you don't want your handsome husband to know about such good news, you should be happy you're _**pregnant **_many women try to have children, but they can't" the nurse said, seriously bewildered.

"...I tested postive?" Haruhi said in a small voice.

The nurse blinked twice "Yeah, you are, but why is that a bad thing, your husband will be happy?"

"We're not married… Thank you for helping me" Haruhi said walking away.

_**what kind of twisted fate is this?**_ Haruhi said to herself. she couldn't believe it was real, she pregnant? Haruhi is the straight-laced A+ student with a bright future, she was going to attend a fancy university after all…

This can't be true, there must be something wrong, they must of had the wrong person, it wasn't her…

It was only one time, her first time after all…

That would be too cruel for it to happen now.

_This is not real…_

**END CHAPTER 1**

Uhmm this was longer than I expected O.O

feedback is always and very much appreciated.

Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
